Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field on networks and more particularly, although not exclusively, to a user interface capable of sharing data between network devices.
Description of the Related
With the development of digital technology and the applicability of digital technology to mobile communications, current mobile communication terminals, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), electronic organizer, smart phone, tablet Personal Computer (PC), are capable of processing communication and private information. In addition, the currently available user devices (i.e., mobile terminals) have many different functions. For example, current mobile terminals may include functions or operations, such as a videophone call, an electronic organizer function, a document function, an e-mail function, and an Internet function in addition to initial simple voice call and short message service functions.
In addition, the currently available user devices provide functions for sharing data. That is, user devices support data transmission/reception between them through a connection setting between the user devices to which a data sharing function is applied. For example, through a connection setting between a portable terminal and a television (TV), a dynamic image contained on the portable terminal (user device) may be output to and presented through the TV.
As described above, various electronic devices may be connected through a wired or a wireless network to share data in a recent convergence environment. In order to share data using the user device in the foregoing environment (particularly a wired or wireless environment), a user performs a procedure of checking what are the currently connectable devices, selecting at least two connectable electronic devices, and setting a direction or an order where data is moved between the two connected electronic devices or the two electronic devices to be connected. Accordingly, the user device provides a user interface (UI) for the user's convenience according the procedure for performing a data sharing function.
However, a conventional user device provides a simple user interface of a structure that sequentially selects respective electronic devices for network connection from respective lists. For example, conventionally, a user interface is of a form providing a guide line according to a simple selection procedure. The user selects an electronic device of a transmission side from a list of transmission side electronic devices storing data, selects specific data from a sharing data list in the selected transmission side electronic device, and operates a data sharing function according to a procedure for selection of a reception side electronic device from a reception side electronic device for receiving the selected data.
A related art can perform a more complicated procedure that selects a certain network electronic device by entering a menu that includes multiple depths (or layers), selects data for sharing, and selects a second network electronic device for connection to connect network electronic devices to each other. Because network electronic devices are sequentially selected by entering simple text or through a menu list, the connection structure between network electronic devices with which a user connects, the direction or order of moving the selected data, and the utility of a data sharing function is limited. That is, as only a connection scheme by entering a simple text and menu is supported a visible and intuitive user interface is not provided to the user that allows the user a more robust choice in selection of devices and/or the transfer of data and/or the network connection.